Instinct
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: This is an idea I've had for awhile. The two trap mice from volume three share a little passion before their instincts kick in.


**Wow, I'm writing a second smut fic for The Gregory Horror Show. And it's even more obscure because it's from The Last Train. If anyone actually leaves reviews on this, I'll be shocked. Hell if anyone _sees_ this I'll be shocked. Well, I've had this idea since I first watched the episode, so fuck it. If you haven't seen episode 15 of volume three, you're probably not gonna get what is happening hear. Also, I'll be using anthro trap mice for obvious reasons. Also, since the two trap mice were not given any set names in the show, I'll be going by the names Red and Blue, Red for the female trap mouse with red eyes, and blue for the male trap mouse with blue eyes. Understood?**

* * *

Red and Blue had just made the decision to sit together. In most relationships, sitting together was right up there with holding hands; only a big step if you're in grade school. But things were different for Red and Blue. They were Trap Mice, and for Trap Mice, sitting together meant risking the possibility of a murder suicide, as it was Trap Mouse instinct to immediately snap and thrash anything that got within arms reach bloody, mangled bits.

But Red and Blue were confident that they could overcome their instincts. They loved each other, they had for a long time, but they had never actually tried sitting together until now, Gregory's words having encouraged them to at give it a try.

And they were glad they had given it a try, as they had discovered how much more they enjoyed each other when they were this close. They enjoyed being able to look directly into each other's eyes, being able to whisper into each other's ears, they enjoyed being able to feel each other's bodies, though both of them were Trap Mice and had the same kind of metallic skin, it still felt good to be able to make actual contact.

And they especially enjoyed being able to kiss each other. They had seen other people do it, and knew that it supposedly felt good, but they had never known just how good it was until now. They really would have to thank Gregory at some point. Granted, it had been more of him challenging them then actually suggesting something for them, but regardless of his intentions, it was still his words that had lead to this.

Their clamps would fidget, twitch, squirm, and even get an itching sensation, which was something Trap Mice didn't feel often, and it was rather agitating. But they would cope. They very, very slowly opened and closed their clamp jaws, then keep them shut tight afterwards. It took a lot of effort to do this, but they felt they could handle it so long as they could remain in each other's presence. "Maybe we can get some kind of cords to tie our snap jaws shut?" Red wondered allowed, making Blue chuckle, "Maybe." He said, though he knew it wasn't a very good idea. They would still need their snap jaws for other things.

Blue leaned forward, kissing Red's neck. Red shuddered at the kiss, her cheeks heating up with a blush. "B-Blue~ we're still on the train." Red reminded him. Blue shrugged, "So~? There's no one else in this train-car, and their locked down for the night." He said, his hands moving along Red's smooth legs.

Red shivered, her legs rubbing together, "I-I guess you're right~" She said with a grin. Trap Mouse clothing was metallic, and could be removed easily by flipping a small switch. In a matter of seconds, both metal mice were naked, eyes roaming each other's bodies. They began to kiss each other, then making out heatedly, their hands exploring each other.

Red moaned into the kiss as Blue massaged her chest, and she returned the favor by gripping and stroking Blue's member. The two trap mice found and played with every sensitive area they could. Blue pulled Red into his lap and began sucking gently on her nipples while his hand went around, finding her tail and beginning to stroke it gently, going from tip to base, and tugging gently. Red moaned, squirming in Blue's lab from the pleasure, inadvertently giving her lover a lap-dance.

Blue moaned against Red's tits, sending pleasing vibrations through her nipples as her slit rubbed against his shaft. She turned around so her back was to his chest, and shifted her hips until Blue's cock was lined up to her pussy, and lowering herself back down to push him inside. Both moaned as Red began to ride Blue, reverse cowgirl style.

Red held onto the train seat in front of her, bouncing her hips hard as Blue held them, thrusting up into her at a hard, steady pace. Their moaning could be heard well outside the train car, and Gregory took it upon himself to place a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door to the train car.

"O-oh god Blue~" Red moaned, "H-harder~!" Blue was happy to comply, thrusting harder into her tight pussy, tugging her tail hard to make her move her own hips harder as well, "You feel so good Red!" Blue moaned.

Neither of the trap mice noticed how much their snap jaws were acting up, the adrenaline and lust causing...other instincts to kick in as well. The large clamps began to open and close slowly, twitching slightly.

Red's back arched as she came, her pussy squeezing around Blue's stiff cock, causing him to cum as well, shooting hot, thick seed into her eager cunt. Red turned around, keeping Blue inside her as she moved her legs to lock around Blue's waist, moving to the normal cowgirl position as she began to ride him again, both moaning loudly, neither aware that they had already given into their instincts.

The next morning Gregory went into the train car to see how their night had gone, not that he really needed to ask, he just wanted to make the two trap mice blush. He gasped when he got their, "O-Oh god..." He said, seeing the mangled, destroyed mess in the train car. "Well...at least they were together in the end." Gregory said with a heavy sigh, exiting the train car.

* * *

 **There we are. This one, this one was just more me. If anyone likes it...well then that's even better.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
